TCM: Sawyer Stories
by Samhainix
Summary: Short script series featuring the Sawyer Family
1. Chainsaw Waits For No Man

THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE: SAWYER STORIES

EXT. STREET

TEXAS

THE AREA FORMERLY KNOWN AS THE VALLEY OF THE SNAKE... NOW KNOWN AS THE TOWN OF MINEBRO POPULATION 2032

19 YEAR OLD MEGAN THOMPSON IS STARING AT AN OLD HOUSE FROM ACROSS THE ROAD

A TEENAGER CALLED CHRIS WALKS UP TO MEGAN

CHRIS

HEY

MEGAN

HI

CHRIS

I'M CHRIS, IS THAT YOUR HOUSE

CHRIS POINTS AT THE OLD HOUSE

MEGAN

NO NOT ANYMORE... I HAD A LOT OF GOOD MEMORIES THERE THOUGH... I'M MEGAN

CHRIS

SO HAVE YOU LIVED IN MINEBRO LONG

MEGAN

I WAS BORN HERE... MY MOM AND DAD THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO RAISE A FAMILY HERE... RATHER THAN A CITY

CHRIS

SAME I MOVED HERE 3 MONTHS AGO... ALL BECAUSE THEY WANTED A QUIETER PLACE TO LIVE

MEGAN

IT'S NICE LIVING HERE, I GUESS... BUT IT'S KIND OF...

CHRIS

DEPRESSING

MEGAN

I WAS GOING TO SAY DULL... IT USED TO BE A LOT MORE FUN GROWING UP HERE

MEGAN LOOKS OVER AT THE HOUSE

CHRIS

SO WHERE DO YOU LIVE NOW

MEGAN

WE OWN THE OLD REILLY FARM

CHRIS

THE REILLY FARM... THE ONE WHERE ALL THOSE PEOPLE WERE KILLED

MEGAN

YEAH

CHRIS

MY GRANDDAD TOLD ME GHOST STORIES ABOUT THAT PLACE WHEN I WAS GROWING UP

MEGAN

IT'S REALLY NOT THAT BAD NOW

CHRIS

YEAH... COULD I SEE IT

MEGAN

YOU WANT TO SEE MY HOUSE

CHRIS

IS THAT OK... I MEAN IT'S KIND OF GONE INTO THE STUFF OF LEGEND

MEGAN

... OK BUT REALLY IT'S NOT THAT PLACE ANYMORE

MEGAN AND CHRIS WALK DOWN THE STREET

EXT. THOMPSON FARM

CHRIS AND MEGAN ARE STANDING IN THE FARM OUTSIDE A LARGE GREY HOUSE

CHRIS IS STARING AT THE BUILDING

CHRIS

WOW... SORRY IT'S JUST WHEN I WAS A KID AFTER MY GRANDDAD TOLD ME THOSE STORIES... I USED TO PRETEND IT WASN'T REAL... I TRIED TO FORGET IT

MEGAN

DO YOU WANT TO COME IN FOR A DRINK OR SOMETHING

CHRIS

WON'T YOUR FOLKS MIND

MEGAN

NO THEY'LL BE OK WITH IT

MEGAN OPENS THE DOOR, CHRIS WALKS INSIDE AND MEGAN FOLLOWS HIM IN CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HER

INT. THOMPSON FARM HOUSE

INSIDE THE HOUSE IS A MESS WITH OLD NEWSPAPERS AND CANS OF BEER LYING AROUND

CHRIS

MAYBE I SHOULD GO

MEGAN

WHY, YOU JUST GOT HERE... AND YOU SHOULD REALLY MEET MY FAMILY

A MAN WALKS OUT OF THE SHADOWS HIS NAME IS CHARLES SAWYER JR

MEGAN

THIS IS MY UNCLE CHARLIE

A MAN WALKS INTO THE HOUSE, HE HAS A METAL PLATE IN HIS HEAD HE IS CHOP TOP

MEGAN

THAT'S MY UNCLE CHOP TOP

CHRIS IS STARTING SHAKE NERVOUSLY

UPSTAIRS A DOOR OPENS AND SOMEONE STARTS TO WALK DOWNSTAIRS - THEY GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

A CHAINSAW IS THE FIRST THING THAT CAN BE SEEN - HE STEPS OUT OF THE DARKNESS REVEALING HIMSELF TO BE LEATHERFACE

MEGAN

AND HE... IS MY DADDY

LEATHERFACE STARTS THE CHAINSAW

CHRIS

IS THIS A JOKE

CHOP TOP

YOU WISH IT WAS, KID

LEATHERFACE SLAMS THE CHAINSAW INTO CHRIS'S STOMACH - BLOOD SPLATTERS EVERYWHERE

LEATHERFACE STOPS THE CHAINSAW AND RETRACTS IT FROM CHRIS'S BODY

MEGAN LOOKS AT WHAT'S LEFT OF CHRIS

MEGAN

I BET HE'LL TASTE GOOD


	2. Camp Fire Cannibals

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND CHARLIE SAWYER ARE WATCHING TV IN THE LIVING ROOM

CHARLIE

WHERE'S MEGAN

CHOP TOP

SHE WENT OUT ABOUT AN HOUR AGO... SAID SOMETHING ABOUT CAMPERS

EXT. CAMPSITE

TWO MEN CALLED JEFF AND DAVE AND TWO WOMEN CALLED BERNICE AND VIKKI ARE SITTING AROUND A CAMP FIRE

JEFF

HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF WANDA STEVENS

BERNICE

NO WHO'S THAT

JEFF

SHE WAS THIS GIRL... THIS NORMAL GIRL WHO... WENT TO SUMMER CAMP WITH HER FRIENDS

VIKKI

AND

JEFF

WHEN SHE GOT THERE... THEY DESERTED HER... THEY LEFT HER BEHIND IN THE CABIN

BERNICE

SO

JEFF

SO, HER FRIENDS CAME BACK TO THE CABIN ONE NIGHT... BUT WANDA WAS WAITING FOR THEM... SHE'D KILLED ONE OF THE COUNSELORS AND TAKEN HIS MACHETE

VIKKI

OH GOD

BERNICE

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

SOMEONE RUNS BEHIND JEFF - IT'S MEGAN

MEGAN JUMPS OUT OF THE DARKNESS AND EMBEDS A MACHETE IN JEFF'S HEAD

BERNICE AND VICKI START SCREAMING

MEGAN TAKES THE MACHETE OUT OF JEFF'S HEAD AND DECAPITATES VIKKI WITH IT

DAVE TAKES A GUN OUT OF HIS BACK PACK AND AIMS IT AT MEGAN

SUDDENLY A CHAINSAW SLICES THROUGH DAVE'S CHEST, BEHIND DAVE, WIELDING THE CHAINSAW IS LEATHERFACE

MEGAN POINTS AT BERNICE AND LOOKS AT LEATHERFACE

MEGAN

CAN I...

LEATHERFACE NODS

MEGAN TAKES A HUNTING KNIFE OUT OF A POUCH

BERNICE

PLEASE

MEGAN GRABS BERNICE'S HAIR AND CUTS HER THROAT WITH THE HUNTING KNIFE

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND CHARLIE ARE STILL WATCHING TV

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS - LEATHERFACE AND MEGAN WALK IN CARRYING TRANSPARENT BAGS FILLED WITH CUT UP MEAT

MEGAN

WHO'S HUNGRY

CHOP TOP

OH, SLICED CAMPERS MY FAVORITE

EXT. CAMPSITE

THE FIRE HAS BEEN PUT OUT AND BLOOD HAS BEEN SPLATTERED OVER THE TENTS AND GRASS

A MAN DRESSED IN A BLACK COAT WALKS INTO THE CAMPSITE

THE MAN TAKES OUT A SMALL FLASHLIGHT AND TURNS IT ON, HE EXAMINES THE TENT

A WOMAN WITH A DOG WALKS INTO THE CAMPSITE

WOMAN

LOOKS LIKE THEY'VE BEEN HERE

MAN

YEP, WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW

WOMAN

TAKE SOME PHOTOS OF THE CRIME SCENE AND WE'LL GO BACK


	3. Theater At The End Of The Street

INT. MINEBRO THEATER

A WOMAN CALLED JOAN AND A COUPLE OF TEENAGERS ARE WATCHING A MOVIE

ON THE SCREEN A MAN WEARING A RED COSTUME IS SHOOTING A BUNCH OF THUGS

RED

AND, I'M BREAKING THE FORTH WALL TOO

JOAN GETS UP AND LOOKS AT THE TEENAGERS

JOAN

I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE

ONE OF THE TEENAGERS CALLED MAX LOOKS AT JOAN

MAX

WE'RE 15 YEARS OLD, MOM

JOAN

YOU STILL CAN'T WATCH THIS MOVIE ALONE MAX

A COUPLE OF THE OTHER TEENAGER START TO LAUGH

JOAN WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM

THE MAN DRESSED IN RED KICKS ANOTHER MAN IN THE FACE

RED

AND I THOUGHT RYAN REYNOLDS WOULD SUCK PLAYING ME

THE MAN DECAPITATES A THUG AND SHOOTS SOMEONE IN THE FACE

BEHIND THE TEENAGERS IN THE THEATER IS A MAN WEARING A HAT AND COAT

ONE OF THE TEENAGERS TURNS AROUND TO LOOK AT THE MAN

THE TEENAGER THROWS A PIECE OF POPCORN AT THE MAN

THE MAN STANDS UP REVEALING HIMSELF TO BE CHOP TOP

CHOP TOP

WHAT DO YOU WANT TEENAGER

THE TEENAGER STARTS MAKING FACES AT CHOP TOP

CHOP TOP TAKES A HUNTING KNIFE OUT OF A LEATHER HOLDER IN HIS COAT

**5 MINUTES LATER**

THE TEENAGERS ARE LYING ON THE GROUND IN A BLOODY MESS AND CHOP TOP IS WATCHING THE MOVIE

BESIDE CHOP TOP IS MAX, HIS HEAD HAS BEEN SMASHED OPEN - REVEALING HIS BRAIN

CHOP TOP GRABS SOME BRAIN AND STARTS EATING IT LIKE POPCORN

JOAN WALKS INTO THE ROOM AND SEES THE TEENAGERS CORPSES

JOAN LOOKS OVER AT MAX - JOAN FALLS TO HER KNEES AND STARTS CRYING

CHOP TOP TAKES SOME MORE OF MAX'S BRAIN AND HANDS IT TO JOAN

CHOP TOP

COME ON... THEY DESERVED IT

JOAN STARTS EATING THE PIECE OF BRAIN CHOP TOP GAVE HER

CHOP TOP

THAT'S GOOD... EAT UP

JOAN IS STILL CRYING

CHOP TOP

LISTEN TO ME... WHAT'S YOUR NAME

JOAN

JOAN

CHOP TOP

DID THEY SHOW YOU ANY RESPECT

JOAN STOPS CRYING

JOAN

... NO

CHOP TOP

DID THEY CARE ABOUT YOU... OR DID THEY JUST WANT TO USE YOU

JOAN STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT CHOP TOP

JOAN

THEY... JUST WANTED TO USE ME

CHOP TOP

THAT'S RIGHT

JOAN LOOKS AT THE TEENAGERS CORPSES AGAIN

JOAN KICKS ONE OF THE CORPSE'S IN THE HEAD

CHOP TOP

DAMN

JOAN KICKS THE CORPSE, OVER AND OVER AGAIN

CHOP TOP

I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP

JOAN KISSES CHOP TOP

CHOP TOP

... FUCK FRIENDSHIP


	4. Quick Kill

EXT. STREET IN MINEBRO

A TEENAGER CALLED AL WALKS DOWN A STREET, AT THE END OF THE STREET IS A MAN WEARING A HAT AND COAT

AL WALKS UP TO THE MAN

AL

IS THE PRICE STILL 50

MAN

YEP

AL TAKES A WALLET OUT OF HIS JACKET

THE MAN TAKES OFF HIS HAT TO REVEAL HE IS ACTUALLY CHARLIE SAWYER JR

CHARLIE TAKES A KNIFE OUT OF HIS COAT

AL

IS THIS A JOKE

CHARLIE

LOOK AT IT THIS WAY KID, IF I DID SELL YA DRUGS... YOU'D PROBABLY BE DEAD SOONER OR LATER

CHARLIE GRABS AL BY HIS HAIR

CHARLIE

THIS WAY YOU'RE DEAD MUCH FASTER

CHARLIE CUTS AL'S THROAT AND DRAGS HIM INTO AN ALLY

A POLICE CAR DRIVES BY THE STREET

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHARLIE WALKS INTO THE HOUSE WITH A LARGE BAG IN HIS HANDS

MEGAN, CHOP TOP AND JOAN ARE WATCHING TV

CHARLIE

I'VE GOT DINNER

MEGAN

DAD'S UPSTAIRS

CHARLIE WALKS UPSTAIRS, DRAGGING THE BAG BEHIND HIM

EXT. STREET IN MINEBRO

A WOMAN CALLED KRIS IS PUTTING UP POSTERS OF MISSING PEOPLE

A MAN IN A BLACK COAT WALKS BY AND LOOKS AT THE POSTERS

KRIS

IT'S A WASTE ISN'T IT

MAN

IT WILL BE WHEN I FIND THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE

THE MAN WALKS BY KRIS


	5. Return To The Woods

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND JOAN ARE LYING ON THE GRASS, CHOP TOP IS READING A COMIC BOOK CALLED THE EXECUTIONER

MEGAN IS FEEDING SOME OF THE CHICKENS IN THE FARM

CHARLIE RUNS UP TO THE HOUSE, HE IS OUT OF BREATH

CHARLIE

GUYS...

MEGAN

WHAT'S UP

CHARLIE

BUNCH OF STUDENTS CAME INTO TOWN

CHOP TOP

WHAT... YOU'RE KIDDING

CHARLIE

NOPE... THEY JUST CAME INTO TOWN, SAID SOMETHING TO ONE OF THE JOHNSON BROTHERS ABOUT A CAMPSITE

CHOP TOP

2 SHIT LOADS OF TEENAGERS IN 2 MONTHS, WHAT ARE THE ODDS... HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE

CHARLIE

10

CHOP TOP

WE'RE HAVING CAMPERS TONIGHT

EXT. CAMPSITE

10 TEENAGERS ARE SITTING AROUND A FIRE, BEHIND THEM ARE THEIR TENTS

EXT. DEEPER IN THE WOODS

A MAN CALLED PETER FROST AND A WOMAN CALLED CHARLEY CARTER ARE SITTING ON CHAIRS

FROST

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

CHARLEY

WE'LL KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL THE CAMPERS

FROST

YEP

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

LEATHER FACE IS STANDING IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH HIS CHAINSAW IN HIS HANDS

MEGAN WALKS DOWNSTAIRS WITH TWO HUNTING KNIFES IN HER HANDS

CHOP TOP AND JOAN WALK INTO THE LIVING ROOM - CHOP TOP HAS A SWORD IN HIS HANDS, JOAN HAS A PITCHFORK IN HER HANDS

CHARLIE SAWYER WALKS INTO THE HOUSE WITH TWO PISTOLS IN HIS HANDS

EXT. CAMPSITE

THE 10 TEENAGERS ARE SITTING AROUND THE FIRE, SOME ARE TALKING TO EACH OTHER, OTHERS ARE READING BOOKS AND USING CELLPHONES

SUDDENLY A CHAINSAW SLICES THROUGH ONE MAN'S HEAD, EVERYONE STARTS SCREAMING

A FEW OF THE CAMPERS ARE SHOT

MEGAN JUMPS ON ONE MAN AND STARTS SLASHING HIS FACE AND CHEST WITH HER KNIVES

JOAN SLAMS HER PITCHFORK INTO TWO CAMPERS

CHOP TOP STABS A MAN IN THE CHEST WITH HIS SWORD AND THEN DECAPITATES ANOTHER

LEATHER FACE SLICES ONE TEENAGER'S FACE OFF

AND MEGAN CUTS THE LAST CAMPERS THROAT

CHARLIE

AH, THAT WAS FUN

EXT. DEEPER IN THE WOODS

FROST AND CHARLEY ARE STILL STANDING IN THE WOODS

CHARLEY

WHY HAVEN'T WE HEARD ANYTHING YET

FROST

STILL EARLY... I GUESS

CHARLEY

I'LL GO AND CHECK ON THEM

FROST

OK

CHARLEY WALKS INTO THE FOREST

EXT. CAMPSITE 2

CHARLEY WALKS INTO A DESERTED CAMPSITE, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANYONE HAS BEEN THERE FOR MONTHS

CHARLEY

GOD DAMN IT


	6. Meanwhile At The Police Station

INT. POLICE STATION

THREE DETECTIVES CALLED JOHN, WES AND SEAN ARE SITTING BEHIND THEIR DESKS

A COP CALLED TOBE WALKS INTO THE STATION WITH A PIZZA IN HIS HANDS

TOBE PUTS THE PIZZA DOWN ON A DESK AND THE THREE DETECTIVES WALK OVER AND TAKE A SLICE

TOBE

I HEARD THE PARENTS OF THOSE CAMPERS WHO DISAPPEARED LAST WEEK ARE TRYING TO SUE THE STATION

JOHN

WHAT, THAT'S BULLSHIT

SEAN

IT'S NOT OUR FAULT WE CAN'T FIND THEIR DAMN KIDS

WES

AMEN TO THAT

SEAN

I MEAN ALL THESE KIDS WHO GO MISSING HERE... THEY'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM PARENTS

JOHN

DUMB ASS KIDS

WES

OH, I'VE GOT A LEAD ON THE MCKENZIE CASE

SEAN

OH WHO STOLE THE BIKE

WES

BAXTER'S KID

TOBE

SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

WES

I TOLD HIS DAD

JOHN

REMEMBER THE DAYS WHEN DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD GET YA A BEATING

TOBE

WHOA, TOO FAR DUDE

WES

JEEZ, MAN YOU'RE CRAZY

JOHN

I'M JUST OLDER THAN YOU DOUCHES

EXT. FROST'S HOUSE

OUTSIDE FROST'S HOUSE LOOKS LIKE AN ORDINARY BIG HOUSE, PEOPLE ARE WALKING BY IT

INT. FROST'S HOUSE

INSIDE, PETER FROST AND CHARLEY CARTER ARE SITTING AT A TABLE, BEHIND THEM IS AN ARMORY FILLED WITH WEAPONS

FROST

WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN

CHARLEY

BEFORE THEY KILL SOMEONE ELSE


	7. Waiting For A Death

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHARLIE SAWYER AND CHOP TOP ARE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM PLAYING A VIDEO GAME CALLED NO MERCY

CHOP TOP

SHOOT CUDA

CHARLIE

I AM CUDA

MEGAN WALKS INTO THE HOUSE, INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND PICKS UP A CONTROLLER AND STARTS PLAYING

MEGAN

... SABLE'S BEATING YOUR ASSES

EXT. WOODS

PETER FROST AND CHARLEY CARTER ARE IN THE WOODS, PETER HAS A MAP

CHARLEY HAS A BIG BAG HANGING ON ONE OF HER SHOULDERS

FROST

BASED ON THE RECENT KILLS...

PETER TAKES A PEN OUT OF HIS POCKET AND DRAWS FOUR CIRCLES ON THE MAP

FROST

THEIR BASE SHOULD BE

PETER POINTS AT A SPACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MAP, BETWEEN TWO CIRCLES

FROST

RIGHT THERE

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

LEATHER FACE AND MEGAN ARE OUTSIDE WATERING PLANTS

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND JOAN ARE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

AS LEATHER FACE AND MEGAN WALK INTO THE HOUSE - FROST AND CHARLEY WALK UP TO THE HOUSE

FROST

DID YOU SEE THAT GUY WHO JUST WALKED IN

CHARLEY

YEAH, WEIRD

CHARLEY DROPS THE BAG AND OPENS IT - INSIDE ARE TWO SHOTGUNS

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

LEATHER FACE, CHOP TOP, JOAN, MEGAN AND CHARLIE ARE WATCHING TV

FROST AND CHARLEY RUN INTO THE HOUSE AND AIM THEIR SHOTGUNS AT THE FAMILY

FROST

I'VE WAITED A LONG TIME TO KILL YOU BASTARDS... JUST LIKE YOU'VE KILLED SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE

FROST COCKS THE SHOTGUN

FROST

TIME TO DIE

FROST AIMS THE GUN AT MEGAN

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Unexpected

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

PETER FROST HAS A SHOTGUN AIMED AT MEGAN'S HEAD, BEHIND FROST, CHARLEY CARTER HAS HER SHOTGUN AIMED AT CHOP TOP

FROST PULLS THE TRIGGER - NOTHING HAPPENS

CHARLEY TURNS HER GUN ON FROST AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE LEGS - FROST FALLS TO THE GROUND IN PAIN - THE SHOTGUN FALLS FROM HIS HANDS

CHARLEY

WHOOPS, MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN TO LOAD YOUR GUN

CHARLIE SAWYER STANDS UP

CHARLIE

THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL

MEGAN

NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, COUSIN

CHOP TOP

YOU SAVED OUR BACON, KID...

CHOP TOP LOOKS DOWN AT FROST

CHOP TOP

WHO'S THE DUMB ASS

CHARLEY

PETER FROST, HE'S BEEN TRACKING YOU GUYS FOR ABOUT A YEAR... I FOUND HIM ABOUT TWO MONTHS AGO, YOU SEE

CHARLEY POKES FROST'S LEGS WITH THE SHOTGUN

CHARLEY

MR. FROST THINKS HE'S A VIGILANTE

CHOP TOP STRIKES FROST WITH THE TV REMOTE

CHOP TOP

STUPID, DUMB ASS

CHARLEY

HE'S STUPIDER THAN THAT... HE HASN'T EVEN TOLD THE COPS ABOUT YOU GUYS

CHARLIE

DID HE ACTUALLY THINK HE COULD STOP US... BY HIMSELF

CHARLEY

YUP, AND HE FIGURED HE'D BE MADE A HERO WHEN HE DID... SO ARE WE GONNA GET THIS BBQ STARTED

LEATHER FACE GRABS HIS CHAINSAW FROM THE BACK OF THE COUCH AND STARTS IT

FROST GRABS THE SHOTGUN OUT OF CHARLEY'S HANDS AND AIMS IT AT LEATHER FACE - HE PULLS THE TRIGGER

CHARLIE JUMPS IN THE WAY OF THE BLAST AND ULTIMATELY FALLS TO THE FLOOR, DEAD

CHOP TOP TAKES THE SHOTGUN OUT OF FROST'S HANDS AND ANGRILY HITS HIM WITH THE BUTT OF THE GUN

LEATHER FACE STOPS THE CHAINSAW

LEATHER FACE HANDS THE CHAINSAW TO CHARLEY

CHARLEY STARTS THE CHAINSAW AND WITH TEARS IN HER EYES, SLICES THROUGH FROST'S CHEST AND STOMACH


	9. A Few Months Later

EXT. MINEBRO

IT'S A WARM, SUNNY DAY IN MINEBRO AS CHILDREN ARE PLAYING IN THE STREETS - THE DAY LOOKS ALMOST PERFECT

BRIAN HUDSON IS WALKING DOWN THE STREET

BRIAN STOPS AND LOOKS OVER AT A SMALL HOUSE AND A LITTLE GIRL PLAYING WITH HER DOLLS, THE LITTLE GIRL IS CALLED DAISY

BRIAN WALKS OVER TO DAISY

BRIAN

DAISY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

DAISY

PLAYING WITH MY DOLLS

BRIAN

YEAH BUT WHY HERE... OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE

DAISY LOOKS UP AT BRIAN - SADLY

DAISY

I MISS DAD

BRIAN

... SO DO I

DAISY

IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER WHEN HE WAS HERE

BRIAN

HEY YOU KNOW HE'S WATCHING DOWN ON US... WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'D SAY IF HE SAW YOU MOPING AROUND OUT HERE

DAISY

... I DON'T KNOW

BRIAN

HE'D SAY GET UP, GET SOME ICE CREAM AND HAVE FUN

DAISY SMILES

EXT. WOODS

A MAN IS RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS, HE'S BLEEDING AND HIS SUIT IS IN RAGS - THE MAN IS OUT OF SHAPE AND SWEATING PROFUSELY

A KNIFE FLIES BY HIS FACE - JUST MISSING HIM, HE LOOKS BACK TO SEE CHARLEY SAWYER HOLDING ANOTHER KNIFE - ABOUT TO AIM

THE MAN RUNS FURTHER, AS HE RUNS BY A BUSH A CHAINSAW CAN BE HEARD STARTING UP - THE MAN DUCKS JUST IN TIME AS THE CHAINSAW IS SENT THROUGH THE LEAVES AND BRANCHES

THE MAN RUNS FURTHER NOT LOOKING BEHIND THIS TIME AS A KNIFE HITS THE BACK OF HIS NECK - HE FALLS DOWN DEAD

MEGAN SAWYER WALKS OUT OF THE BUSHES HOLDING THE CHAINSAW AND LOOKS OVER AT CHARLEY WHO IS LAUGHING

MEGAN

DAMN IT

CHARLEY

I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M A TEXAN SALESMAN KILLING MACHINE

MEGAN

THREE IN NOT EVEN A WEEK... AND TO THINK I CRACKED OUT DAD'S SAW

CHARLEY

THEY JUST KEEP COMING... MAYBE WE SHOULD PUT ONE OF THEIR HEADS ON A SPIKE JUST OUTSIDE THE FARM

MEGAN AND CHARLEY ARE LAUGHING AS THEY WALK OVER TO THE MAN

MEGAN AND CHARLEY EACH GRAB AN ARM AND LIFT THE MAN UP

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

THE SAWYER HOUSE IS SLIGHTLY CLEANER THAN IT USUALLY IS WITH ONLY THE ODD BEER BOTTLE OR SEVERED ARM LYING AROUND THE LIVING ROOM

CHOP TOP IS SITTING ON THE COUCH, READING A NEWSPAPER CALLED THE MINEBRO ECHO - CHOP TOP IS READING AN ARTICLE ABOUT A MAN WHO DIED FROM EATING A BLADE IN AN APPLE

CHOP TOP STARTS CHUCKLING TO HIMSELF

JOAN (V.O)

WHAT'S SO FUNNY

CHOP TOP LOOKS OVER AT JOAN WHO IS WEARING ONLY A BLOOD SOAKED APRON - SHE IS STANDING IN THE KITCHEN HOLDING A MEAT CLEAVER

CHOP TOP

GUY THE KIDS BRUTALIZED YESTERDAY, THE PAPER THINKS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

JOAN

THEY REALLY DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH

CHOP TOP

SECOND THEY ACCEPT THE TRUTH WE HAVE TO MOVE

JOAN

OR KILL'EM ALL

EXT. SAWYER FARM

MEGAN AND CHARLEY ARE CARRYING THE CORPSE OF THE SALESMAN UP TO THE FARM - WITH DIFFICULTY

MEGAN

I'M GONNA HAVE MY REVENGE ON THIS GUY WHEN WE GET IN

CHARLEY

METAL ROD AGAIN

MEGAN

THEN ROAST HIM ON THE FIRE OUTSIDE

CHARLEY

IT DOES MAKE'EM TASTE AWESOME


	10. A Family's Hunt

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHARLEY IS IN THE KITCHEN GETTING TWO GLASSES OF LEMONADE, NO ONE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM

CHARLEY LIFTS THE TWO GLASSES AND BRINGS THEM OUTSIDE

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHARLEY STEPS OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE AND LOOKS OVER AT MEGAN

CHARLEY

AW THAT'S NASTY

MEGAN (V.O)

I SAID I'D GET MY REVENGE

CHARLEY LEAVES MEGAN'S DRINK DOWN ON THE CEMENT OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

MEGAN

WHERE'S MY DAD AND CHOP TOP

CHARLEY

I THINK THEY WENT OUT HUNTING WHILE YOU WERE... GETTING THE POLE READY

MEGAN

WE'RE A FAMILY OF SERIAL KILLING CANNIBALS AND THIS FREAKS YOU OUT

CHARLEY

MORE TURNS MY STOMACH BUT POINT TAKEN

THE TWO COUSINS LAUGH

EXT. FOREST

A WOMAN ABOUT FORTY YEARS OLD AND HER DOG ARE WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST

WOMAN

I THINK WE'VE LOST OUR WAY ERNEY

JUST A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE WOMAN IS A LENGTH OF THIN WIRE TIED FROM ONE TREE TO ANOTHER

SOMEONE STANDING BEHIND A TREE BLOWS A DOG WHISTLE - THE DOG RUNS AWAY, THE WOMAN RUNS AFTER HIM, TRIPS ON THE WIRE AND FALLS ON HER FACE

AS THE WOMAN TRIES TO GET TO HER FEET SHE SEES SOMEONE STANDING IN FRONT OF HER - IT'S BRIAN HUDSON

WOMAN

... HELLO

BRIAN SIMPLY SMILES AT THE WOMAN

THE WOMAN IS WARY OF BRIAN, SHE TAKES A FEW STEPS BACK

WOMAN

MY DOG RAN AWAY, I'LL HAVE TO CATCH UP TO HIM

THE WOMAN TURNS AND RUNS STRAIGHT INTO DAISY

WOMAN

I'M SORRY DEAR

DAISY BITES THE WOMAN'S HAND, THE WOMAN GRABS HER HAND BACK AND IS STABBED THROUGH THE CHEST BY BRIAN

BRIAN

HAPPY?

DAISY NODS HAPPILY

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

IT'S NIGHT AND LEATHER FACE, CHOP TOP, JOAN AND CHARLEY ARE ALL SITTING BY A FIRE - MEGAN IS ROTATING A SALESMAN ON THE FIRE

MEGAN

NEARLY DONE


	11. Mother's Day

EXT. RAMOS HOUSE

BETH RAMOS WALKS OUT OF HER HOUSE, CARRYING A HAMSTER CAGE WITH A RATHER LARGE HAMSTER INSIDE

AS BETH WALKS DOWN THE STREET SHE FEELS SOMEONE WATCHING HER, SHE TURNS AROUND - AS BRIAN WALKS INTO HER - SHE DROPS HER CAGE, THE DOOR FALLS OPEN AND THE HAMSTER SLOWLY ESCAPES ONLY TO BE CAUGHT BY BRIAN

BRIAN

I'M SORRY

BETH

MY FAULT

BETH TAKES THE HAMSTER FROM BRIAN AND PUTS IT BACK IN THE CAGE

BETH

THANKS...

BRIAN

I'M BRIAN

BETH

BETH

BRIAN

WHERE'S HE GOING

BETH

SHE AND TO THE VET... ARE YOU NEW IN TOWN

BRIAN

NOT REALLY I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A FEW YEARS

BETH

... I'LL SEE YOU AROUND

BRIAN NODS AND THEN CROSSES THE ROAD AND WALKS INTO A HOUSE

EXT. A GRAVEYARD IN TEXAS

MEGAN IS STANDING IN A GRAVEYARD LOOKING DOWN AT A GRAVE, MEGAN'S HOLDING A TULIP

MEGAN PUTS THE TULIP DOWN ON THE GRAVE

MEGAN

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY

MEGAN WALKS AWAY - THE WRITING ON THE GRAVE SAYS HERE LIES VANITA SAWYER BORN 1966 DIED 1993 LOVING WIFE AND DEVOTED MOTHER

INT. MANNING HOUSE

JEFF MANNING IS TIED TO A CHAIR HIS WIFE MATILDA IS TIED TO A TABLE

BRIAN IS SHARPING A KNIFE

MATILDA

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US

BRIAN

I... HAVEN'T REALLY DONE ANYTHING... AND YOU KNOW WHAT

BRIAN STOPS SHARPING THE KNIFE

BRIAN

I'M NOT GONNA

MATILDA

... WHAT

BRIAN

I'M NOT GONNA KILL YA

THE DOORBELL RINGS

BRIAN

WAIT THERE A MINUTE WILL YA

BRIAN WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT

MATILDA (SHOUTING)

HELP US

DAISY HUDSON WALKS INTO THE HOUSE

MATILDA

RUN, GET HELP... PLEASE

BRIAN CLOSES THE DOOR AND GIVES DAISY THE KNIFE

AS BRIAN WATCHES ON - MATILDA STARTS SCREAMING

EXT. MANNING HOUSE

A CAR PULLS UP OUTSIDE THE MANNING HOUSE - DAVID AND JEFF JR. GET OUT OF THE CAR

DAVID

SO WHAT DID YOU GET HER

JEFF JR.

... MONEY

DAVID

DUDE

JEFF JR.

SO SHE CAN BUY SOMETHING SHE LIKES

DAVID SHAKES HIS HEAD AND OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY BOTH WALK INTO THE HOUSE

THE DOOR SLAMS BEHIND THEM

BRIAN (V.O)

MORE FOOD


	12. Picking Up A Hitchhiker

EXT. ROAD

TAYLOR TIPSTON IS TRYING TO HITCH HIKE WITH NO LUCK - CARS ARE DRIVING BY NOT REALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO HIM

TAYLOR KICKS A BOTTLE LYING ON THE GROUND IN ANNOYANCE

A TRUCK DRIVES UP THE ROAD, TAYLOR STICKS HIS THUMB IN THE DIRECTION THE TRUCK IS GOING - THE TRUCK STOPS AND TAYLOR GETS IN

INSIDE THE TRUCK, TAYLOR IS GREETED BY MEGAN - WHO STARTS DRIVING

MEGAN

HOWDY STRANGER, WHERE YOU GOING

TAYLOR

MINEBRO

MEGAN

WELL, I'M GOING THERE TOO

TAYLOR

OH, GOOD... IS YOUR FAMILY FROM THESE PARTS

MEGAN

YEAH MY FAMILYS BEEN HERE FOR QUITE A WHILE WHAT ABOUT YOU

TAYLOR

MY BROTHER'S THE MAYOR

MEGAN

NO... YOUR BROTHER'S PAUL TIPSTON

TAYLOR

YEP THAT'S HIM

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND CHARLEY ARE WATCHING TV

THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN - MEGAN WALKS IN DRAGGING AN UNCONSCIOUS TAYLOR INTO THE HOUSE

MEGAN

I BROUGHT HOME MEAT... AND NOT JUST ANY OLD MEAT BUT THE MAYOR'S BROTHER

CHOP TOP

THIS IS GONNA BE FUN

EXT. MAYOR'S OFFICE

MAYOR PAUL TIPSTON WALKS UP TO THE DOORS OF HIS OFFICE, HIS ASSISTANT IS WALKING BEHIND HIM

PAUL

AND BEFORE I FORGET I WANT THE CATERERS TO SERVE BOTH REGULAR AND VEGETARIAN MEALS FOR THE PARTY... SOME PEOPLE LIKE THAT STUFF

TIPSTON OPENS THE DOORS AND WALKS INSIDE - IT'S COMPLETELY DARK

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE

TIPSTON TURNS ON THE LIGHTS, ILLUMINATING THE ENTIRE ROOM - TAYLOR IS LYING ON THE TABLE, HIS GUTS ARE HANGING OUT AND HIS EYES ARE WIDE OPEN

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Violence In City Hall

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE

PAUL TIPSTON WALKS OVER TO THE BODY OF HIS BROTHER TAYLOR - HIS ASSISTANT IS STILL IN SHOCK

TIPSTON CLOSES HIS BROTHER'S EYES, TEARS START DRIPPING FROM TIPSTON'S EYES ONTO TAYLOR'S FACE

ASSISTANT

PAUL...

PAUL

I WANT YOU TO FIND WHOEVER...

ASSISTANT (URGENTLY)

PAUL

TIPSTON TURNS TO LOOK AT HIS ASSISTANT

PAUL

WHAT

THE ASSISTANT LOOKS OVER AT A CURTAIN - UNDER THE CURTAIN YOU CAN QUITE OBVIOUSLY SEE TWO OLD BOOTS

TIPSTON RUNS OVER TO THE CURTAIN AND PULLS IT BACK - REVEALING JUST A PAIR OF BOOTS

CHOP TOP RUNS UP BEHIND THE ASSISTANT AND QUICKLY STABS HER IN THE THROAT - MEGAN AND CHARLEY RUN INTO THE ROOM - MEGAN HAS AN AXE IN HER HANDS, CHARLEY HAS HER TWO KNIFES

PAUL

WHAT DO YOU WANT

MEGAN

YOU ON AN OPEN FIRE

PAUL

WHY WHAT DID I DO... WHAT DID HE DO (PAUL POINTS TO HIS BROTHER)

CHOP TOP

YOU BIG SHOT PIECE OF SHIT... YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG

PAUL

...

CHOP TOP

... THERE IS NO REASON

PAUL

WHAT

CHARLEY

YOUR JUST ANOTHER BODY TO ADD TO THE COUNT... WE'RE NOT EVEN GONNA EAT YA

CHARLEY PUTS HER TWO KNIFES TO PAUL'S THROAT

CHARLEY

IT'S JUST FOR FUN

PAUL (SHOUTING)

HELP

CHARLEY

AW COME ON IT'LL ONLY STING FOR A SECOND... UNLESS

CHARLEY LOOKS OVER AT MEGAN - MEGAN SMILES AND LIFTS HER AXE

CHARLEY CUTS PAUL'S THROAT JUST AS MEGAN SLAMS THE AXE DOWN INTO HIS SKULL - PAUL LOOKS STUNNED FOR A SECOND THEN FALLS TO THE GROUND

MEGAN TAKES THE AXE OUT OF PAUL'S HEAD, WIPES IT DOWN WITH A TISSUE AND PLACES IT IN TAYLOR'S HAND

MEGAN

YOU KNOW ANY OTHER TOWN THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T WORK

EXT. HUDSON HOUSE

BRIAN WALKS OUT OF THE HUDSON HOUSE HOLDING A BUTCHERS KNIFE HE STARTS WALKING DOWN THE STREET

EXT. CITY HALL

THE LIGHTS IN CITY HALL ARE OFF

THE SAWYER'S ARE IN THEIR TRUCK DRIVING AWAY, A MAN WEARING AN OLD JACKET IS WATCHING

EXT. HOUSE

BRIAN WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE, HE HIDES THE KNIFE BEHIND HIS BACK, HE RINGS THE DOORBELL - THE DOOR OPENS REVEALING BETH RAMOS

BRIAN

HELLO AGAIN

BETH

HEY, YEAH BRIAN, HOW ARE YOU

BRIAN

FINE HOW'S YOUR HAMSTER

BETH

SHE'S GOOD... HEY DO YOU WANNA GET A DRINK OR SOMETHING

BRIAN

YEAH OK

BRIAN LET'S THE KNIFE FALL INTO THE BUSHES


	14. Visiting The Old Reilly Place

INT. HUDSON HOUSE

BRIAN WALKS DOWNSTAIRS WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE, HIS LITTLE SISTER DAISY IS SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE EATING HER BREAKFAST

DAISY

WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT... YOU DIDN'T KILL SOMEONE WITHOUT ME DID YOU

BRIAN

NO I DIDN'T... IT'S JUST SINCE DAD DIED EVERYTHINGS BEEN...

DAISY

SAD

BRIAN

YEAH NOW EVERYTHINGS STARTING TO LOOK GOOD

DAISY

HUH

BRIAN

EAT YOUR BREAKFAST

EXT. RAMOS HOUSE

BETH WALKS OUT OF HER HOUSE AND DOWN THE STREET, SHE'S LOOKING AT HER PHONE - ON THE PHONE IS A NEWPAPER ARTICLE FROM 1952 OF THE SAWYER HOUSE WITH THE TITLE REILLY MASSACRE

BETH CROSSES THE ROAD AND WALKS INTO ANOTHER STREET - HALF READING, HALF WATCHING WHERE SHES GOING

DAISY WALKS OUT OF THE HUDSON HOUSE AT THE END OF THE STREET AND STARTS WALKING IN BETH'S DIRECTION

BETH PUTS HER PHONE INTO HER JACKET POCKET JUST AS DAISY WALKS PAST HER

BRIAN OPENS THE DOOR AND STEPS OUTSIDE - HE SEES BETH AND SMILES

BRIAN

YOU WOULDN'T BE STALKING ME... WOULD YOU

BRIAN CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HIM

BETH

OF COURSE NOT... HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE REILLY MASSACRE

BRIAN

... YEAH I THINK SO, THE REILLY'S WERE HERE BACK WHEN THIS WAS THE VALLEY OF THE SNAKE RIGHT

BETH

YEP, WAY BACK IN 1950, THEY WERE MURDERERS, THEY USED TO HUNT DOWN ANYONE IN TOWN... THEY WEREN'T CAUGHT UNTIL 1952, THEIR HOUSE WAS ABANDONED AND LEFT TO ROT

BRIAN

WAIT... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE OLD REILLY FARM

BETH

YEP

BRIAN

WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY INTO OLD MASS MURDERER'S HOUSE

BETH

I'VE BEEN RESEARCHING THIS ALL MORNING

BRIAN

RESEARCHING FOR WHAT

BETH

I... JUST HAVE AN INTEREST

BRIAN

WITH SERIAL KILLERS

BETH

... YEAH

BRIAN

OKAY, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO

BETH

GO UP TO THE HOUSE OF COURSE

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

CHOP TOP AND JOAN ARE IN THE KITCHEN DISMEMBERING A BODY, CHARLEY COMES DOWNSTAIRS WITH HER TWO KNIFES IN HER HANDS - SHE PUTS THEM INTO TWO HOLSTERS ON HER SIDES

CHARLEY

HAVE YOU SEEN MEGAN

CHOP TOP

SHE WENT OUT HUNTING ABOUT AN HOUR

CHARLEY

OH OKAY

CHARLEY WALKS OUT THE BACK DOOR

EXT. ROAD

JAMES BUCKLEY IS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD IN HIS PICKUP TRUCK, HE TAKES HIS EYES OFF THE ROAD FOR A MINUTE TO SEE A MAP ON THE PASSENGERS SEAT - JAMES HITS SOMETHING

JAMES SLAMS ON THE BRAKES

JAMES GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND LOOKS AT WHAT HE HIT - A SMALL PLANK OF WOOD

MEGAN COMES UP BEHIND JAMES AND STARTS STRANGLING HIM WITH A PIECE OF WIRE

EXT. WOODS

CHARLEY IS WALKING AROUND THE WOODS, SHE HEARS TALKING AND TAKES COVER BEHIND A TREE - BRIAN AND BETH ARE WALKING UP THE PATH

CHARLEY'S HANDS GO TO HER KNIVES


	15. Into The Cannibals Den

EXT. WOODS

CHARLEY DRAWS HER KNIVES SLOWLY FROM THEIR HOLSTERS AS BRIAN AND BETH ARE GETTING NEARER AND NEARER - THEY BOTH PASS THE THE TREE CHARLEY IS BEHIND - NOT SEEING HER AS THEY WALK UP DEEPER INTO THE WOODS, CHARLEY WAITS FOR A FEW SECONDS THEN FOLLOWS BEHIND THEM, KEEPING HER DISTANCE, BUT NEAR ENOUGH TO SEE THEM

EXT. SAWYER FARM

A PICK UP TRUCK DRIVES INTO THE SAWYER FARM, STOPPING BY THE HOUSE - MEGAN GETS OUT JUST AS BRIAN AND BETH MAKE THEIR WAY OUT OF THE WOODS FACING THE FARM

BETH

I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE PEOPLE STILL LIVING HERE

BRIAN

IT'S VERY OUT OF THE WAY... I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN DOWN HERE BEFORE

BETH

ME NEITHER

MEGAN IS STANDING AT THE BACK OF THE TRUCK - SHE LOWERS THE TRAY AND REMOVES THE BLANKET COVERING JAMES BUCKLEY'S BODY

BETH

IS THAT

MEGAN GRABS JAMES' ARMS AND PULLS HIM OUT OF THE PICKUP

BETH

OH MY GOD

BRIAN STANDS BESIDE BETH - SPEECHLESS AS MEGAN PULLS JAMES TOWARD THE FRONT DOOR TO THE HOUSE

BETH

WE HAVE TO CALL THE COPS

CHARLEY (V.O)

NICE IDEA TOO BAD I'M IN THE WAY

BRIAN TRIES TO TURN BUT CHARLEY HAS ONE OF HER KNIVES TO THE BACK OF HIS NECK AND HER OTHER KNIFE AT THE BACK OF BETH'S NECK

CHARLEY

DON'T MOVE UNLESS I TELL YOU TO

BETH

WHAT DO YOU WANT

CHARLEY

RIGHT NOW FOR YOU TWO TO DO SOMETHING STUPID

BRIAN TURNS AROUND QUICKLY - GETTING A SLIGHT CUT TO THE BACK OF HIS NECK, BRIAN TRIES TO PUNCH CHARLEY BUT SHES TOO FAST FOR HIM - CHARLEY SLASHES AT BRIAN'S ARMS THEN STABS HIM IN THE STOMACH - BETH TURNS TO RUN BUT CHARLEY TRIPS HER UP - RETRACTS THE KNIFE FROM BRIAN AND STARTS CUTTING AT BETH'S LEGS - BETH TRIES TO SCREAM BUT CHARLEY'S HAND GOES OVER HER MOUTH - BETH LOOKS OVER AT BRIAN - HE'S LYING ON THE GROUND BLEEDING, HIS EYES ARE CLOSED BUT HE'S STILL BREATHING

CHARLEY ROLLS BETH ONTO HER BACK AND THEN EMBEDS THE KNIFE IN THE SMALL OF HER BACK AND CUTS UP - BETH TRIES TO SCREAM BUT NO NOISE COMES OUT - HER EYES CLOSE AS SHE DRIFTS OUT OF CONSCIOUSNESS

CHARLEY GRABS HER LEG AND TRIES TO GRAB BRIAN'S ARM - BRIAN PULLS HIS ARM BACK AND TRIES TO STAND UP - HE CAN'T - CHARLEY KICKS BRIAN DIRECTLY IN THE FACE, BRIAN FALLS BACK, HITTING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD OFF THE GROUND

CHARLEY GRABS THEM BOTH - BETH BY A LEG AND BRIAN BY AN ARM AND STARTS PULLING THEM IN THE DIRECTION OF THE FARM - THERE'S A DIRT ROAD IN THE WAY BUT NO CARS ARE TRAVELING DOWN IT

MEGAN WALKS OUT OF THE HOUSE AFTER LEAVING JAMES BODY IN AND SEES CHARLEY PULLING BETH AND BRIAN

MEGAN (SHOUTING)

WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS

CHARLEY

JUST SOME BUMS WALKING IN THE WOODS

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

MEGAN IS CARRYING BETH INTO THE HOUSE WHILE CHARLEY IS CARRYING BRIAN - MEGAN LIFTS BETH AND PUTS HER BESIDE THE STAIRS ON TOP OF JAMES CORPSE - CHARLEY DOES THE SAME WITH BRIAN ALTHOUGH WITH MORE DIFFICULTY - CHARLEY STANDS IN FRONT OF THE THREE BODIES STACKED UP ON TOP OF ONE ANOTHER AND SMILES

CHARLEY

PICTURE PERFECT

BETH'S EYES OPEN AND SHE GROANS IN PAIN - SHE TRIES TO MOVE HER ARM, BUT IT'S STUCK - SHE TRIES AGAIN AND EVENTUALLY FREES IT - CAUSING BRIAN TO FALL ONTO THE GROUND FACE FIRST BESIDE CHARLEY'S FEET - BREAKING HIS NOSE

BETH LOOKS UP AT CHARLEY AND MEGAN

BETH

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS

CHARLEY

CONGRATULATIONS STUPIDEST QUESTION I'VE HEARD ALL WEEK

BETH

WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR THE REILLY FARM

MEGAN

HMM... WELL YOU FOUND IT

BRIAN TRIES TO BITE ONE OF CHARLEY'S LEGS, CHARLEY KICKS HIM ONCE IN THE FACE, TO GET HIM OFF HER AND KICKS THE SIDE OF HIS HEAD - BRIAN FALLS BACK

BETH

PLEASE... JUST LET US GO

MEGAN GETS DOWN ON HER KNEES AND PUTS HER FACE UP TO BETH'S

MEGAN

MMM... NO

BETH STARTS CRYING

MEGAN

OH SHUT UP... THIS ONE'S STARTING TO REALLY ANNOY ME

CHARLEY

THERE'S A SIMPLE REMEDY FOR THAT

MEGAN STANDS UP AND TURNS TO CHARLEY

MEGAN

OH YES... HOW COULD I FORGET

MEGAN SMILES AT CHARLEY AND THEN LOOKS DOWN AT BETH - BETH LOOKS COMPLETELY TERRIFIED

MEGAN TAKES A PIECE OF WIRE FROM HER POCKET AND WRAPS IT AROUND BETH'S THROAT - PULLING HER UP - AND DRAGGING HER TO THE STAIRS - BETH FALLS DOWN ONTO THE STAIRS - HITTING HER BACK, MEGAN RELEASES HER HOLD ON BETH, WALKS UP ABOVE HER AND THEN WRAPS THE WIRE AROUND HER NECK AGAIN PULLING HER UPSTAIRS

CHARLEY LOOKS DOWN AT BRIAN - HIS EYES ARE CLOSED AND HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE'S BREATHING - CHARLEY WALKS OUT THE FRONT DOOR - CLOSING IT BEHIND HER

BRIAN'S EYES OPEN WHEN HE HEARS THE DOOR CLOSE, HE PUTS HIS HANDS INTO HIS POCKETS, TAKING OUT HIS CELLPHONE, HE SLOWLY TEXTS THE WORD "IN REILLY FARM PLEASE HELP ME" BRIAN LOOKS UP HIS CONTACTS - HE GOES DOWN TO A NAME - ADDRESSED AS DANIEL, BRIAN'S HEAD FALLS BACK AS BLOOD TRICKLES OUT OF HIM, HE ACCIDENTALLY PRESSES TWO BUTTONS BY MISTAKE - SENDING THE TEXT TO DAISY


	16. A Girl In The Valley Of The Snake

INT. MINEBRO JUNIOR HIGH - MATH CLASSROOM

MS. EVANS IS UP AT THE FRONT OF THE CLASS - WRITING THE ANSWERS TO THE MATH PROBLEMS SHE HAD WRITTEN ON THE WHITEBOARD

EVANS

IT'S VERY SIMPLE WHEN YOU GET USED TO IT... NOW LETS GET ONTO SOME DIVISION WHILE THERE'S STILL SOME TIME

A PHONE STARTS BLEEPING - DAISY IS SITTING IN THE CLASS - SHE TAKES OUT HER PHONE, MS. EVANS LOOKS FURIOUS,DAISY LOOKS AT HER MESSAGE - IN REILLY FARM PLEASE HELP ME - SENT BY BRIAN

DAISY

WHAT'S THE REILLY FARM

EVANS

THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR HISTORY, IF YOU WANT THAT ATTEND HISTORY CLASS

DAISY GETS UP AND STARTS WALKING FOR THE DOOR - MS. EVANS STANDS IN HER WAY

EVANS

WHERE ARE YOU GOING

DAISY PUNCHES MS. EVANS IN THE GUT - WITH SOME KIDS CHEERING, MS. EVANS FALLS TO HER KNEES AS DAISY WALKS OUT THE DOOR

EXT. MINEBRO JUNIOR HIGH

DAISY WALKS OUT OF THE SCHOOL AND ACROSS THE STREET, SHE TAKES OUT HER PHONE AGAIN, DAISY CALLS BRIAN

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

BRIAN IS LYING ON THE FLOOR OF THE SAWYER HOUSE - HIS NOSE BROKEN AND BLOOD DRIPPING FROM THE WOUND IN HIS STOMACH ONTO THE GROUND - HIS PHONE IS LYING BESIDE HIM, RINGING BUT BRIAN IS UNCONSCIOUS - THE FRONT DOOR TO THE HOUSE OPENS AND CHARLEY WALKS IN HOLDING A WRENCH

CHARLEY WALKS OVER TO BRIAN AND PICKS UP THE PHONE - THE CALLER ID SAYS THE CALL IS FROM DAISY, CHARLEY HANGS UP AND THEN TURNS OFF THE PHONE - PUTTING IT IN HER POCKET

EXT. STREET IN MINEBRO

DAISY IS STANDING IN THE STREET, PHONE IN HER HAND, SHE RUNS UP TO A NEARBY HOUSE AND STARTS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR - THE DOOR OPENS - REVEALING A WOMAN IN HER LATE 50S CALLED PHOEBE PALMER

PHOEBE

HELLO DEAR

DAISY

DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE REILLY FARM IS

PHOEBE

YES OF COURSE BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO UP THERE

DAISY

MY BROTHER SENT ME A MESSAGE, HE SAID HE WAS IN TROUBLE, HE SAID HE WAS AT THE REILLY FARM

PHOEBE

I'LL CALL THE POLICE

DAISY

MY BROTHER COULD BE HURT COULD YOU TAKE ME UP THERE

PHOEBE

WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS

DAISY

MY BROTHER'S ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW

PHOEBE

... OKAY, I'LL GET MY KEYS, WHAT'S YOUR NAME

DAISY

DAISY

PHOEBE

OKAY DAISY I'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND

PHOEBE WALKS INTO THE HOUSE, LEAVING DAISY OUTSIDE - DAISY LOOKS INTO THE HOUSE ON A SMALL TABLE BESIDE THE DOOR IS A SMALL BUT SHARP PAIR OF SCISSORS - DAISY WALKS IN GRABS IT AND PUTS IT IN HER POCKET (UPSIDE DOWN SO AS NOT TO ACCIDENTALLY STAB HERSELF, DAISY WALKS OUTSIDE AND A FEW SECONDS LATER PHOEBE WALKS IN FROM THE KITCHEN WITH HER CAR KEYS IN HER HANDS

PHOEBE

OKAY LETS GO FIND YOUR BROTHER

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

JOAN IS SWEEPING IN HALLWAY, SHE SWEEPS PAST THE CORPSE OF JAMES AND THE BARELY BREATHING BODY OF BRIAN

THE BACKDOOR OPENS AND LEATHERFACE WALKS IN WITH CHOP TOP, CHOP TOP HAS A MACHETE IN HIS HAND - LEATHERFACE HAS A BLOODY PLASTIC BAG WITH WHAT LOOKS LIKE A FOX INSIDE

CHOP TOP

I TOLD YA LITTLE BROTHER, FOX VS MACHETE... MACHETE ALWAYS WINS

LEATHERFACE SWINGS THE BAG OF DEAD FOX AT BRIAN AND JAMES

CHOP TOP

FRESH MEAT, HEY JOAN... MEGAN'S HANDY WORK?

JOAN

ONE OF THEM IS, THE OTHER ONE'S CHARLEY'S I THINK

CHOP TOP

KIDS

INT. BATHROOM - SAWYER HOUSE

MEGAN IS IN THE BATHROOM HOLDING BETH'S HEAD UNDER THE WATER IN THE BATH, STEAM IS RISING FROM THE BATH AND BETH IS TRYING DESPERATELY TO SCREAM

MEGAN LIFTS BETH'S HEAD OUT OF THE WATER - BETH GASPS FOR AIR

MEGAN

DEEP BREATHS, DEEP BREATHS

BETH TAKES ANOTHER FEW BREATHS OF AIR BEFORE HAVING HER HEAD DUNKED INTO THE BATH AGAIN

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

PHOEBE'S CAR DRIVES THROUGH THE ENTRANCE INTO THE SAWYER FARM - THE CAR STOPS OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, PHOEBE AND DAISY GET OUT

PHOEBE

I'M REALLY SURPRISED ABOUT THIS PLACE, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IN RUIN

DAISY

DOES ANYBODY LIVE HERE

PHOEBE

NOT SINCE THE 50S... COME ON LETS

THE SOUND OF CHICKENS CAN BE HEARD NEARBY

PHOEBE

ODD... YOUR BROTHER'S PROBABLY IN THE HOUSE, COME ON

PHOEBE WALKS UP TO THE FRONT DOOR AND TRIES THE HANDLE - THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED, PHOEBE OPENS THE DOOR - REVEALING CHOP TOP AND CHARLEY STANDING OVER THE BODY OF BRIAN, LEATHER FACE CAN ALSO BE SEEN IN THE KITCHEN - CHOP TOP AND CHARLEY LOOK AT PHOEBE WITH SMILES ON THEIR FACES, THEY START WALKING TOWARD DAISY AND PHOEBE

DAISY SEES HER BROTHER AND TRIES TO RUN PAST PHOEBE - PHOEBE STOPS DAISY - PULLING HER BACK, DAISY TAKES THE SCISSORS OUT OF HER BACK POCKET AND PLUNGES THEM INTO PHOEBE'S NECK - SURPRISING CHOP TOP AND CHARLEY - WHO STOP A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE TWO OF THEM

AS PHOEBE FALLS TO HER KNEES AND STARTS STRUGGLING TO BREATHE, DAISY RUNS PAST CHOP TOP AND CHARLEY AND RUNS UP TO BRIAN

DAISY

BRIAN, WAKE UP PLEASE... BRIAN

BRIAN'S UNRESPONSIVE - HIS FACE IS A BLOODY MESS BUT HE IS STILL BREATHING

CHARLEY WALKS OVER TO DAISY AND TAKES OUT ONE OF HER KNIVES

CHARLEY

ALLOW ME

CHARLEY CUTS DEEPLY INTO BRIAN'S ARM - BRIAN CRIES OUT IN PAIN, HIS EYES OPEN AND HE SEES DAISY

BRIAN

DAISY... WHAT ARE YOU...

DAISY

YOU TEXTED ME, WHAT HAPPENED

BRIAN

ME AND BETH

DAISY

BETH... NO YOU PROMISED DAD YOU WOULDN'T

BRIAN

I'M... SORRY... NEEDED TO SEE HER

DAISY

YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE

DAISY TAKES THE KNIFE OUT OF BRIAN'S ARM AND SLAMS IT INTO HIS THROAT - BRIAN LOOKS SHOCKED ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE IMMEDIATE SAWYER FAMILY

BRIAN BREATHES HIS LAST BREATH AND DIES, DAISY STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT CHARLEY AND CHOP TOP

DAISY

WHO ARE YOU

CHOP TOP

AH WELL UM... I'M CHOP TOP AND THIS IS CHARLEY, MY BROTHER LEATHER IS IN THE KITCHEN AND I BELIEVE YOUNG MEGAN IS UPSTAIRS WITH... AH BETH WAS IT

DAISY (SOUNDING ANNOYED)

YEAH BETH

CHARLEY

WHO IS BETH

DAISY

SHE'S JUST MY HALF SISTER

CHARLEY

AND YOU'RE GOOD WITH MEGAN... DOING WHATEVER MEGAN'S DOING RIGHT NOW TO HER

DAISY

SHE WAS THE REASON MY PARENTS SPLIT UP THE REASON WHY MY MOM KILLED MY DAD

CHARLEY (SHOUTING)

HEY MEGAN

A DOOR OPENS UPSTAIRS

MEGAN (SHOUTING)

YEAH

CHARLEY (SHOUTING)

HAVE YOU WASTED THAT LITTLE SLUT YET

MEGAN (SHOUTING)

NOT YET, KINDA TAKING MY TIME, SHE CAN TAKE ONE HELL OF A BEATING

CHARLEY (SHOUTING)

WE GOT A VISITOR

MEGAN (SHOUTING)

... WHAT KIND OF VISITOR

CHARLEY (SHOUTING)

THE LITTLE GIRL KIND THAT WANTS TO TORTURE HER HALF SISTER

MEGAN (SHOUTING)

WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY... DOES SHE WANNA COME UP OR SHOULD I BRING THE BITCH DOWN

CHARLEY NODS AT DAISY, DAISY WALKS OVER TO THE FRONT DOOR, TAKES THE SCISSORS OUT OF PHOEBE'S NECK, DAISY SMILES AT CHARLEY THEN WALKS UPSTAIRS

CHOP TOP

KID'S GOT POTENTIAL


	17. Prologue To Hunted

EXT. SAWYER HOUSE

THE SAWYER HOUSE LIES IN RUBBLE AND FLAMES, CLOUDS OF SMOKE RISE FROM THE REMAINS OF THE HOUSE

SOMEONE WALKS INTO THE FARMYARD AREA OF THE SAWYER ESTATE AND BEGINS WALKING TOWARD THE HOUSE - A HUNTER OF SORTS

THE HUNTER SURVEYS THE BROKEN WRECKAGE OF THE HOUSE AND HEARS A COUGHING, SPLUTTERING NOISE

THE HUNTER WALKS OVER THE RUINS OF THE HOUSE AND LOCATES THE SOURCE OF THE NOISE - IT'S COMING FROM UNDER A COLLAPSED WALL

THE HUNTER GRABS THE TOP OF THE WALL, LIFTS IT UP PARTIALLY AND MOVES IT OVER TO THE SIDE - THE HUNTER LOOKS AT THE AREA THE WALL HAD COVERED - LYING WAIST DEEP IN BRICKS AND WITH DUST COVERING HIS FACE IS CHOP TOP - HE'S COUGHING VERY DEEPLY

CHOP TOP:

WHO'S THAT?

CHOP TOP OPENS HIS EYES - THE DUST OBSCURES HIS VISION OF THE HUNTER - HIS EYES ARE BLOODSHOT AND RAW - HE COUGHS A LITTLE MORE

CHOP TOP:

CAN'T SEE YA

THE HUNTER TAKES OUT A TISSUE AND GIVES IT TO CHOP TOP

CHOP TOP:

THANKS KID, MY LEGS ARE KILLIN ME

CHOP TOP WIPES HIS EYES WITH THE TISSUE AND LOOKS UP AT HIS RESCUER - HIS EYES WIDEN IN FEAR, HE TURNS AND TRIES TO STAND UP BUT HIS LEGS ARE STILL TRAPPED

THE HUNTER REMOVES A KNIFE FROM A HOLSTER ON ITS BELT

AT THE OTHER END OF THE FARM, A GERMAN SHEPHERD IS LYING DOWN IN THE GRASS - ITS EYES ARE OPEN BUT IT CAN'T MOVE - IT'S STILL ALIVE THOUGH

AN UNNERVING SCREAM RUNS THROUGH THE FARMYARD AND EVEN THE DOG TILTS IT'S HEAD SLIGHTLY - TRYING TO FIGHT OFF SOME KIND OF SEDATIVE - THE SCREAM DEFINITELY BELONGS TO CHOP TOP

INT. SAWYER HOUSE

**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**

CHOP TOP, JOAN AND DAISY ARE ALL SITTING DOWNSTAIRS - CHOP TOP IS WATCHING TV, JOAN IS KNITTING AND DAISY IS DRAWING

THE SOUND OF SOMEONE WALKING DOWNSTAIRS HAS CHOP TOP GET TO HIS FEET AND GRAB A RED BOX WITH A RIBBON ON IT FROM UNDER THE TABLE IN FRONT OF HIM - JOAN PUTS HER KNIT WORK DOWN AND LIFTS A BLUE AND WHITE STRIPED BOX UP FROM THE SIDE OF THE SOFA

THE FOOTSTEPS END AND - CHARLEY SAWYER WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM - DRESSED IN A GREEN DRESSING GOWN, PAJAMAS AND LOOKING A BIT DISHEVELED

CHOP TOP AND JOAN LOOK ANNOYED AND PUT DOWN THE PRESENTS

CHARLEY:

EXPECTING SOMEONE ELSE... SHE'LL BE GETTING UP IN A MINUTE OR TWO

SOMEONE ELSE STARTS WALKING DOWNSTAIRS - CHOP TOP AND JOAN LOOK HOPEFUL AND PICK UP THE PRESENTS JUST AS MEGAN SAWYER WALKS INTO THE ROOM

CHOP TOP STANDS UP AND GIVES MEGAN THE PRESENT

CHOP TOP:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HON

MEGAN:

THANKS UNCLE R

MEGAN OPENS THE BOX TO FIND - AN AXE WITH THE WORDS "THE FAMILY IS FOREVER" ENGRAVED ON THE BLADE

MEGAN:

OH DAMN...

CHOP TOP:

YOU LIKE?

MEGAN:

HOW COULD I NOT... THIS IS BADASS, THANKS

MEGAN TAKES THE AXE OUT OF THE BOX AND SWINGS IT AROUND HARMLESSLY - MEGAN SEES JOAN WITH HER BOX

JOAN:

I GOT YOU THIS

MEGAN PUTS THE AXE BACK INTO THE RED BOX AND PUTS IT DOWN ON THE TABLE - JOAN GIVES MEGAN HER PRESENT

MEGAN OPENS THE BLUE AND WHITE BOX - INSIDE IS A BOOK ON POISONS AND A CROSSBOW - MEGAN PICKS UP THE BOOK AND EXAMINES THE CROSSBOW

MEGAN:

I WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH THESE... THANK YOU

JOAN:

YOU'RE VERY WELCOME

MEGAN LOOKS AROUND

MEGAN:

WHERE'S MY DAD

CHOP TOP:

HE WENT OUT ABOUT AN HOUR AGO, DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WAS GOING

CHOP TOP SMILES AND WINKS AT JOAN

MEGAN:

WHERE'D HE GO

CHOP TOP:

OH... I'M NOT TELLIN

THE BACK DOOR OPENS AND IN WALKS THE BULKY FIGURE OF LEATHERFACE, HE'S CARRYING SOMETHING IN HIS HANDS - A BIG PLASTIC CRATE, HE WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND PUTS THE CRATE DOWN ON THE CARPET - LEATHERFACE PUTS HIS HANDS INTO HIS POCKETS AND TAKES OUT A PIECE OF PAPER - HE GIVES IT TO MEGAN - ON THE PAPER ARE THE WORDS "HIPPY BURTHDAY" IN COLORFUL CRAYON

MEGAN SMILES AND GIVES HER FATHER A HUG - LEATHERFACE QUICKLY BREAKS THE HUG AND POINTS DOWN AT THE PLASTIC CRATE

MEGAN CROUCHES DOWN AND OPENS THE SMALL DOOR TO THE CRATE - A FOUR MONTH OLD GERMAN SHEPHERD POKES HIS HEAD OUT AND LOOKS UP AT HER


End file.
